


Blitzo's Bad Day

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitzo being Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Blitzo in a lot of pain, Blitzo in pain, Blitzo is loved, Everyone has to suffer, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Moxxie and Millie are good employees, Other, Planning a pregnancy, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Poor Blitzo gets his first period when Stolas couldn't come over its up to Moxxie and Millie to take good care of him.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 19





	Blitzo's Bad Day

Blitzo and Stolas Goetia have been forming their relationship for years now, Blitzo is finally starting to feel loved after who knows how long he thought this day would never come, he felt like the hole in his heart was finally getting filled. The hole is pretty deep though so he does need a lot of time, patience and love to feel whole. Stolas overtime is becoming a good man to Blitzo all this time who thought only loved him as a sex toy but boy Blitzo was so wrong. Stolas was a kind hearted man to Blitzo taking good care of him giving him all the love he deserved.

So the pair finally married, Octavia is now with a happy and loved couple no more fighting and listening to sad sounding music to cover up the screaming and her home she lived in is starting to feel like home again she's beginning to feel happy as well as she started developing a better relationship with her new Step-dad. So after being happily married for quite some time Blitzo and Stolas have made the decision to have a child together. 

Blitzo was the only one of the two who has a better chance at carrying babies Stolas not so much so Stolas had helped Blitzo out with giving him potion he brewed to give Blitzo a temporary womb but it'll replace his big dick with a hole for the baby to come out of Blitzo felt off at first but went with it he does want a child with Stolas after all. So after taking the potion it worked but there was one thing Blitzo wanted to do first he remembered its not easy to just get pregnant he's not an expert but he wanted this planned pregnancy to go well so he must be ready both physically and mentally.

He read about eating healthy foods to have a pregnancy go well to have a healthy baby and Blitzo hasn't been eating the healthiest foods like corn chips, booze and chocolate are not very healthy so Blitzo and Stolas decide to wait for Blitzo to have lower cholesterol and a much healthier diet first before Blitzo gets pregnant. 

It wasn't easy but Blitzo did it pretty well, going out grocery shopping with Moxxie and Millie for healthy foods like fruits, vegetables and meat. Shopping was fun but the diet change wasn't easy but Moxxie and Millie helped Blitzo out and gave him some cooking lessons too. It went well over time Blitzo was eating healthier and getting some exercise while shopping with Loona at Stylish occult. 

After about doing this for two Months something strange begins to happen Blitzo was at his work desk minding his own business doing paperwork when he all of a sudden felt a bit sick to his stomach some kind of cramp Blitzo's shoulders stiffen a bit. 

"Ugh, why do i feel weird all of a sudden?" he says to himself he shifts in his office chair and then his boxers start to feel wet like he's leaking a bit and an odd smell seeps out.

"*sniff sniff* eww what's that smell it smells like fish or something rotting and why are my briefs getting wet?" Blitzo says as he gets off his seat he decides to go to his private bathroom and wipe it off. 

Blitzo goes in the small bathroom with just a toilet and sink with a large mirror he pulls down his pants and boxers but as he looks down he was still getting used no longer having his dick but what he saw on his boxers it was wet but it looked dark, he sits on the toilet takes some toilet paper and wipes himself he then sees its blood he was leaking out blood. 

Blitzo didn't understand he was having his first period but why, yes he now has a womb but its only temporary what caused it? 

"Oh shit i'm leaking blood but only women get those oh god this is so embarrassing and it smells like fish guts what am i gonna do?" Blitzo tries to think of a solution but then on his lower abdomen it begins to cramp up the muscles tightening making Blitzo grunt and grit his yellow sharp teeth. 

"Ow ow what the fuck why do i feel cramping? is that what Loona means when she was feeling crampy when she got her periods?" Blitzo says, outside the bathroom he hears the door knocking.

"Blitzo...Blitzo can i come in?" it was Loona 

"Oh shit" Blitzo say quietly "Ugh yeah i'm here just a second Looney" Blitzo gets up and puts his pants back on but standing up made the cramping get worse Blitzo grips his belly for a moment and walks out the bathroom door. 

Trying to look normal "Come in Looney" Blitzo says Loona opens the door but as soon as she steps in her muzzle scrunches and her eyes widen "Ugh Blitzo what the fuck what's that stench?" Loona says holding her snout. Blitzo breaks a sweat looking away from Loona.

"Oh ugh sorry i ugh just took a big shit you know he he he ehhh." Blitzo scratches the back of his head but then Loona looks down her eyes widen and then her face blushes Blitzo raises an eyeBrow looking at something Blitzo tilts his head in confusion.

"Ugh Looney what are you looking at?" he asks her, Loona doesn't respond immediately "Ugh look at your pants...near the crotch" Loona says Blitzo raises his brow more and then he looks down then his face turns red eyes widen in shock right on the crotch of his pants the blood was seeping through the cloth Blitzo covers it.

"Ahhh ugh ugh....i-i....." Blitzo starts to sweat bullets struggling to find words but before he could the cramps all of a sudden get worse standing straight became too painful when the cramps then went to his back, his back arches and then he comes down on one knee panting shutting his eyes tight.

"Blitzo! are you having your per-" Blitzo stops Loona "No no i'm not its not what you think its *groan*" Blitzo's sentence cuts off the cramps were becoming unbearable they felt like someone was stabbing his belly with a screwdriver and kept twisting and twisting. Blitzo gets on all fours and pants. loona runs to his side putting her hands on Blitzo's back. 

"Blitzo, i know how periods are, and i can already smell the blood its a period but why did it happen?...wait ohhhh, i forgot you took that potion to have female sex organs so Stolas can fertilize you maybe that's why its happening." Loona says 

Blitzo takes a deep breath and lifts his head up "What? the potion but i didn't know that would happen well i had it for 2 months i guess when i was preparing my body for child baring i guess i waited a bit too long." Blitzo says

"Maybe but i think that's supposed to happen well women get periods cuz their wombs need the healthy blood and you said that you were eating healthy so you can have a healthy baby maybe that's why your having a period looks like your body's getting rid of all the bad blood for healthier blood." loona says

"Eww but makes sense now i know what you mean when you say i feel crampy...ow it hurts." blitzo says panting again. Loona had an idea she then gets up and leaves the office Blitzo looks up but Loona already left the office before he could say anything. Then in a few minutes Loona comes back in with Moxxie and Millie Blitzo hides his face before he blushes.

"Oh god it smells like ass in hear sir ugh" Moxxie says covering his face Millie does to but knows what it is.

"wow you weren't lying Loona wow Blitzo welcome to womanhood ha ha" Millie laughs Blitzo grits his teeth in anger but grunts again and then more blood starts oozing out dripping down to his leg Blitzo then sits on his knees trying to cover it but the cover's already blown.

"Well i guess we can take a day off to look after Blitzo" Millie says 

"Actually it'll be just you two for the day i gotta go get some groceries" Loona says with her ears down.

"What no you can't leave what about Sir here, i don't know how to deal with this shit when Millie has her periods i go into hiding Millie is scary when hers start" Moxxie says Millie glares at her husband. 

"Oh ugh look at the time sorry but Blitzo could use some snacks i do that when i have mine and he keeps eating all the carrots i'll be back later bye" Loona storms off abandoning Moxxie and Millie.

Moxxie shakes in anger and fear then he looks at Millie still glaring at him with her arms crossed Moxxie blushes and scratches his horns "Ugh sorry it...slipped out of my mouth" Moxxie says Millie only rolls her eyes and goes back to Blitzo and helps him up.

"Come on Blitzo we'll close today" Millie says 

"Can you call Stolas first i think i'd like it if he were here to help out" Blitzo say Millie places Blitzo back on the chair and Blitzo calls Stolas.

\----------------------------

Stolas had welcomed his guests in the palace for one of his scheduled meetings but then the phone rings "Oh ugh just a second everyone i'll take care of that just get to your seats please" Stolas says to the guests and takes the phone. 

"Hello" Stolas says 

"Ugh hey Stolas" Blitzo says

"Oh Blitzy what brings you here my little Imp" Stolas whispers so they won't hear who it is 

"Why are you whispering? anyway look but i appear to be having my first period i'm bleeding and it hurts can you come over" Blitzo asks Stolas gets nervous it sounded bad but Stolas had to cancel the meeting twice already and he knows it'll be too risky to do it again.

"Oh i'm so sorry Blitzy but i can't you see my guests really need this meeting i really want to come over but its way too risky to do it again well i can try to come over tonight i can tell you sound off but i really need to get this over with i'm so sorry Blitzy my dear." Stolas says ashamed and upset.

"Ugh fine okay come over tonight" Blitzo says and hangs up his phone.

"Is he busy?" Millie asks

"Yes he is he says he'll come over tonight ugh" Blitzo grips his belly again his cramps were really getting bad now he then feels light headed and leans on his desk Millie keeps holding him up. 

"Here you can come to our apartment for the day you could use some help and a women who understands" Millie says lifting Blitzo off his seat Moxxie gets nervous.

"What Millie are you sure about this?" Moxxie says "Yes Moxx, our boss is sick and he needs someone to take care of him let's go home" Millie says

It was going to be a long day.

\-----------------------------

After taking Blitzo home he was getting worse his cramps were getting more painful and painful every minute. Millie and Moxxie's apartment was small but they had an extra mattress so they put it on the floor of the living room and Moxxie puts some plastic sheets and towels on it so no blood we'll get on it. Millie took Blitzo to their bathroom she helps with the real dirty work she puts Blitzo on the toilet and goes to the closet takes a washcloth and wets it with hot water and wipes the sweat off Blitzo's face and horns.

She then removes his coat undoes his skull emblem and removes his shirt and gives him a spare oversized sleep shirt that says "I WANNA DIE" on it Blitzo was embarrassed in this situation his face grows pale his Husband is too busy to come and he feels more blood leaking his pants Millie notices and lifts his face up making Blitzo look at him.

"Hey Blitzo, its okay i know what its like its normal to be embarrassed" Millie says to reassure her boss.

"*sigh* i know i just hate you doing all this when it should be Stolas i know he's busy but i'm just so ashamed" Blitzo couldn't fight it any longer his eyes water and he covers his mouth and sobs quietly Millie felt so bad as a women she can tell exactly what was going through his head and his hormones as well. she hugs his head and pets his long curved horns.

"Shhh there there Blitzo i'm not upset this happens in fact can i tell you a story." Millie says Blitzo only nods

"I remember when i had my first period it was the most embarrassing day of my life, it happened when i was in Middle school i was 13 st the time. i was at gym class going laps, playing dodgeball and kicking ass like i usually did, one day during a game of dodgeball i was so focused after i hit the ball on that guy breaking his jaw when i landed on the ground everyone was staring and then they all started laughing then they pointed at my pants when i looked down...ugh...there was blood everywhere i was so focused on the game that i didn't know i was bleeding out of my uterus it went all over my pants from jumpin i ran to the locker room locked myself in my locker and cried." Millie shares her story.

"wow, you were jumping so crazy was it like someone threw a water balloon at your crotch?" Blitzo asks 

"Yeah something like that, but its normal well for women but well you did take that potion to carry a baby but hey unlike me, this might be your only one since your womb is only temporary while i'll still get them, don't feel bad about this it happens Moxxie and i we'll take good care of you today until Stolas comes over" Millie says

Millie gives Blitzo new sweatpants and shows him a period pad and Blitzo puts it on it felt like a diaper but it did help with the blood Millie also had a bottle of pain medication to help ease the cramps overtime. Blitzo was still in pain Moxxie helps Blitzo on the mattress while Millie sets up the TV, Moxxie gets some supplies for Blitzo, a hot water bottle for his cramps some pillows and sheets Moxxie was about to get up but Blitzo grabs his hand and yanks him down.

"Ow Sir why'd you grab my arm?" Moxxie says 

"Can you give my gut a message?" Blitzo asks with an odd tone to his voice it wasn't like his usual tone Moxxie cringes.

"What why me?" Moxxie asks blushing 

"I don't know but i want you to do it you got soft hands" Blitzo says Moxxie feels heat on his face from embarrassment.

"Moxxie you better do it honey he's gonna need it his hormones are wacky so you better help him out i did my part Moxx" Millie says winking Moxxie grumbles in frustration knowing Millie kind of set him up. 

Moxxie tries to get in the right position then Blitzo spreads his legs Moxxie's face turns beet red "Sir why are you...doing that?" Moxxie says

"So you can reach my gut Moxxie how else are you gonna get close enough don't worry my dick is gone remember" Blitzo says "well get on with it" Blitzo was getting a little impatient Moxxie too afraid to do anything he then sits on his knees and gets between Blitzo's legs, he takes his shaking hands and starts to place them on Blitzo's cramped gut the muscles were warm and tight Moxxie can feel how knotted it is. 

He starts to rub his hands up and down on Blitzo's belly, Moxxie kept getting more and more embarrassed but kept going it seemed to work Blitzo was smiling and humming softly Moxxie looks away gritting his teeth and brows furrowing.

'oh crumbs this is so awkward' Moxxie thought to himself. 

"Oof Oh Moxxie baby not too hard little less pressure please" Blitzo suddenly says making Moxxie stop but kept his hands on Blitzo's belly Moxxie darts his head at Blitzo who was smiling a bit devilishly.

"Sir please don't say that this is not a date and i'm really embarrassed already" Moxxie says

"Oh really Moxx then what keeps poking me?" Blitzo asks Moxxie looks down seeing what is poking Blitzo's crotch Moxxie's face is red as it can be and then flinches and screeches.Millie on the couch hears the whole comotion and giggles quietly "Oh Moxxie this is what you get for telling me i'm scary" she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna plan another Mpreg idea but i decided to try something different this time based on my personal experience with my Periods and oh fucken hell the pain but with the help of birth control i haven't had a period in a long long time to any women out there i feel your pain enjoy.


End file.
